Winter Miracles
by smartcat
Summary: Naruto saw something and misunderstood. Sasuke is going to need more than a miracle. He's going to need a divine intervention on a whole different level. Sasunaru


**Here's a oneshot brought to you by yours truly!**

**Merry Christmas and Have a Happy New Year!**

**

* * *

**

Naruto walked quietly down the snow-filled sidewalk humming a Christmas tune. The wind was howling in his ears but that didn't stop the blonde. Light, feathery snow fell from the sky and Naruto quickly found himself pulling off his gloves. He stretched out his hand and waited for one of the snowflakes to fall into his palm. He grinned at the large snowflake that now lay melting in his hand. Throwing back his head he opened his mouth, waiting for a snowflake to fall prey to his gaping mouth. The snowflake felt cold on his tongue, but it was a pleasant feeling.

"Awesome," he whispered.

"What are you doing?"

Naruto looked behind him to find Shikamaru walking lazily in the snow. His hands were shoved deep into his pockets, a grey winter scarf enveloped his neck.

"Shikamaru!" the blonde waved.

"Yeah," the lazy man shivered, "I hate the cold."

Naruto waited for his friend to catch up and then they both took to walking next to each other. Naruto after a few minutes stuck his hands into his pocket, the freezing weather numbing his slender fingers.

"What are you bringing?" Naruto asked Shikamaru.

The dark haired boy sighed heavily, "Temari's bringing something from the both of us. I have no idea what it is."

"Hm," Naruto turned his head, his cheeks rosy from the winter weather.

"What are you bringing?"

Naruto grinned, "A game."

"A game?"

"Yeah," Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "It's called Pictionary."

"Sounds stupid."

Naruto growled, "Well it isn't. It's fun! I'm going to ask Sakura if we can play it after we eat!"

Shikamaru sighed and gripped his scarf tighter. The two boys walked a little quicker towards Sakura's apartment. The wind was picking up fast and Naruto had to hold down his hat to prevent it from flying off. Most of their friends lived in the apartment building on Thirty-Eighth Street. Right at that moment, Naruto envied them. The wind was so strong he had a hard time walking. His ears felt like they were going to fall off for goodness sake!

Finally, the six-floor building came into view. Shikamaru and Naruto hurried inside, both anxious so warm up their chilled bodies. Naruto ran up the two flights of stairs and knocked furiously on his best friend's door. It didn't take long for Sakura to open it.

"Hey Naruto, come in!" Sakura motioned him inside, she was about to close the door when Naruto stopped her.

"Shikamaru is on the stairs taking his time," Naruto said.

Sakura nodded and waited for her other friend to make his way up the stairs. Her eyebrows furrowed when five minutes later the lazy man walked in, a bored expression on his face.

"I hate stairs."

"No kidding," Sakura slammed the door shut.

Naruto had already made himself at home on Sakura's leather couch. His shoes were lying on the floor alongside his coat and hat. A relaxed expression on his face, Naruto closed his eyes and sighed in contentment.

Sasuke came out of the kitchen holding a carving knife. He eyed Naruto's close on the floor and growled. He was a guest! What was he doing throwing his things around in other people's houses!

"Naruto," Sasuke growled.

At the sound of the Teme's voice Naruto bounced up, his shoulders tense.

"What did I do this time bastard?"

"Your clothes. On the floor. Pick them up. Now."

Naruto swallowed and ran to put his things away. Sakura chuckled and took the sharp object away from Sasuke. The raven sent her a questioning look.

"Remember what we talked about?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. Of course, he did remember. However doing what she said was a completely different matter. It was Christmas Eve, he knew that. Miracles do happen, but Sasuke needed more than a miracle…he needed divine intervention on a whole other level.

He nodded, "I don't think-"

"Stop thinking." Sakura cut in.

"He won't under-"

"You don't know that, now quit pushing this off and tell him!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the green-eyed girl, "He still doesn't know I'm gay," he hissed.

"And he'll never catch on until you tell him," Sakura bit back.

"I should wait for a better time," Sasuke stated.

"Sasuke," Sakura glared at him dangerously, her hand on the carving knife tightening.

Sasuke sucked in his breath and took a few steps back from the evil aura emanating from his pink-haired friend.

The doorbell rang and Sasuke thanked the heavens when Sakura walked away to open the door. In walked Kakashi and Iruka with a fruit basket. The two thanked Sakura for inviting them and proceeded into the living room. Sakura told them that everyone had already gone to the back room where the dining table was. The two elder men nodded their heads and made their way to the back. Ino shouted from the kitchen, calling Sasuke to help her with the twenty-pound turkey she was having trouble getting out of the oven. The raven grabbed his carving knife from Sakura and walked into the kitchen.

:::

Naruto was standing in the corner with a glass of water in his hand talking to Kiba and Shino. They were telling him all about the fire they had to put out two days ago. The blaze had gotten out of control and it had taken the firemen over four hours to contain it. Naruto listened to Kiba talk with his mouth wide open. Shino pointed to the cut on Kiba's face.

"It was an accident Shino!" Kiba growled.

"He scratched himself with the water hose," Shino said dryly, "It's on a completely different level of stupidity in my book."

Naruto wondered how it was possible to scratch oneself with a water hose.

"My hand slipped you mother fucker!" Kiba yelled.

"Amateur," Shino snickered and walked away to talk to Shikamaru and Choji.

"Stupid Shino," Kiba growled, patting his face with his hand, "It wasn't like he never did anything stupid."

"What stupid thing did Shino do?" Naruto asked curiously, never having heard Shino ever doing anything moronic.

Kiba thought for a minute, and then another one. Finally he cursed, "Can't think of a fucking one at the moment, but I'm sure he's done something retarded before."

"Yeah," Naruto grinned, "No one is perfect."

"Speaking of perfect," Kiba turned to face his friend of fifteen years, "Have you and Sasuke talked at all ever since the…you know…thing?"

Naruto swallowed hard, "Nope. We've been avoiding each other like the plague."

Kiba sighed, "That's stupid. You guys need to talk it out. Trust me, I don't think he was confessing to Sakura."

"I heard him Kiba," Naruto said hoarsely, "And when I asked him what the hell he was doing, he didn't say a word. The guy just stared at me with unblinking eyes."

"You two have a special bond. Don't let it be severed over a misunderstanding Dicky," Sai butted into the conversation, his smile in place, "You never know what goes on in another person's head or heart. Talk to him." Sai grabbed Naruto's hand and led him to sit on the sofa. Kiba decided to let Sai handle it. The guy was a freak, but where Naruto was concerned, Sai was one of the few people who would die to protect him, or beat the crap out of him until his thick skull understood matters.

Neji sat at the table with Lee and Tenten. All three of them were watching the exchange between Naruto and Sai.

"Sasuke has to tell him before Sai steals him away," Lee's hold on his napkin tightened when his eyes followed Sai's hand resting on Naruto's thigh.

"Hn," Neji said.

Tenten gave him a little shove, "We're not Sasuke. We don't speak grunt."

Neji sighed, "Sasuke's afraid."

"Uchiha…afraid?" Tenten scoffed, "Didn't think I'd ever hear that."

"Imagine being in his shoes," Neji spoke, "Being in love with your best friend who's also a man and worrying if whether your feelings will break your friendship or make it stronger. In his eyes, he has a lot to lose."

"Yes. Neji is right," Lee nodded, "Sasuke has a lot to lose."

"But Naruto does also!" Tenten added, "He might lose Sasuke!"

"But _he _thinks Sasuke is in love with Sakura," Neji pointed out, his eyes watching Sai's hand stroke the blonde's leg, "And Sai is getting a little too close for my liking."

Neji got up and walked over to the two boys. He eyed Sai coolly, "May I speak to Naruto in private?"

Sai smiled thinly, "Of course." He stood from his seat and walked away, shooting a dangerous glare in the Hyuga's direction and an evil one at the Hyuga's associates.

Tenten swallowed, "He really freaks me out."

Lee nodded.

"Why are you moping?" Neji asked, taking Sai's seat.

"I'm not moping," Naruto crossed his arms, his lip protruding slightly. Neji smiled.

"Stop over thinking things, you're dampening the Christmas mood."

Naruto looked down glumly, "Sorry Neji. It's just…I want to…I want to…I don't know what I want to do to that Uchiha!"

Neji smiled again, "Talk to him."

"Why does everyone want me to talk to that back stabber?"

"Because," Neji flicked Naruto's forehead, "You are an idiot."

:::

Sakura and Ino stared wide-eyed as Gaara mutilated the pork roast. The knife was a blur and all the two girls could see were tiny fragments of meat flying about the counter. Sasuke stood to the side leaning against the refrigerator, his legs crossed and his eyebrows furrowed. The turkey sat on the counter next to him perfectly carved.

"I think he's killing it," Ino whimpered.

"Don't be ridiculous," Sakura stammered, "You can't kill something that's already dead."

Gaara finished his masterpiece and moved away. To everyone's surprise…everything looked fine. The red head tossed the knife into the sink and stared pointedly at Sasuke.

"Talk. Now."

Sasuke sighed. He knew this was going to happen sooner or later. He just hoped for it to be later.

The raven followed the man out of the kitchen and into the bathroom. The red head locked the door then turned around and fisted the front of Sasuke's shirt.

"Tell me your side of the story."

"Get off me first," Sasuke growled.

Gaara pulled his hand away and sat himself on the lidded toilet, waiting to hear the excuses.

"First off I don't like Sakura that way," Sasuke stated, "She was helping me."

"What could _you_ possibly need help with?" Gaara spat.

"I'm in love with Naruto."

Gaara's eyes widened into saucers, "You love him?"

"I'm gay."

"Oh…that explains…a lot."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean?"

Gaara stood, "Well I've only known you two for a couple of years. I thought the amount of touching between the two of you was done solely because you've been friends your entire lives. I thought it was a natural thing to do between friends. Sai seems to do it to Naruto as well."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. He had to remind himself later to beat the crap out of the smiling shithead. Taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly through his nose.

"I needed Sakura's help to confess," Sasuke stated. "While we were working on my confession, Naruto came in at the most inopportune moment. I couldn't say anything in my defense. My brain just seemed to stop functioning normally. All I could do was stare at him and blink."

Gaara nodded. It made sense to him now.

Everything.

"I don't know if Naruto is gay," Gaara spoke slowly after a minute.

"Neither do I," Sasuke let out a deep breath, "That's why I'm scared shitless."

Gaara quirked an eyebrow at the choice words.

There was a knock on the door, "Is anyone in there?"

The two men looked at each other.

Naruto had the worst timing.

"We'll be out in a minute," Gaara called.

"What?" Naruto took a step back. Then his eyes crinkled and his mouth broke out in a wide grin, "Never mind, take your time Gaara. I'll come back later."

They heard Naruto's footsteps drift off and collectively sighed.

The food had been delicious and Naruto couldn't eat another bite. He leaned back in his chair and patted his stomach affectionately. Kiba did the same and high-fived his partner in pigging out. Choji was still going at it and wouldn't stop until he picked the bones clean. Shikamaru rolled his eyes at his group of friends; these were the people he associated with on an everyday basis.

"Sakura you said we could play the game after we'd eaten!" Naruto called as Sakura began clearing away the dishes along with Ino.

"Fine, go set it up."

Naruto raced out of the dining room and into the living room, excitement evident on his face. Sasuke watched his dobe run off and sighed. Everyone at the table gave him a look that clearly said, 'What the hell are you just sitting here for. Opportune moment right before your eyes!'

"You lot need to practice your glares," Sasuke stood, "They could use a bit of work."

That earned him a collective "Go!" from the occupants.

Slowly, Sasuke made his way into the living room where Naruto was busy setting up the game he brought. The blonde was rushing about, his orange button down shirt flailing at the sides. Sasuke admired the way the dark navy jeans hugged the dobe's rear, begging for him to come and release it from its denim prison.

The raven cleared his throat. Naruto froze. Slowly, he lifted his head to stare at the intruder.

"We need to talk," Sasuke said.

"I know," Naruto sighed and straightened out. He motioned for Sasuke to take a seat on the leather couch. The raven shook his head, "Not here." He didn't want everyone listening in on his private conversation. He motioned for Naruto to follow him into the hallway. The blonde ran a nervous hand through his messy locks and decided to follow. Sasuke led him to the guestroom where Naruto would be staying the night.

Once they had entered, Sasuke locked the door and pushed Naruto to sit on the bed, not bothering to turn on the lights.

Meanwhile, everyone was counting down the five minute start they had given Sasuke. When Choji called time, everyone rushed into the hallway and stood by the closed door. They weren't going to miss this for the world.

"Kiba you're stepping on my hand," Shino whispered dangerously.

"Shikamaru bend your head, your hair is going to make me sneeze," Ino whispered.

"Move your ass."

"I can't hear a thing!"

"Shut up Lee!"

"Choji you're taking up too much room!'

"Sai I will cut off your dick!"

"Sorry."

Naruto waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He watched as Sasuke sat next to him on the bed, "Why didn't you turn on the light?"

"I don't know."

"…"

"So do you want to explain to me what I saw?" Naruto decided to start.

"…"

"Are you going to say anything, bastard?"

"Dobe."

"Alright, say something else."

"I love you."

Naruto growled, "This isn't funny Sasuke."

"I needed Sakura's help in confessing to you," Sasuke spoke, "I didn't know how to do it. I still don't know how to do it. She was trying to help me get my feelings out in words and you heard me confessing my love but it wasn't for Sakura…it was for you."

"You l-like m-me?" Naruto stammered.

"Idiot," Sasuke sighed, "No. I don't just like you dobe, I love you. I'm in love with you. I want to rip your clothes off and make love to you. I want you to be mine. I want to wake up beside you as a lover not as a friend. I love you."

Naruto blinked.

Sasuke leaned in and gently pushed his lips on Narutos'. His hands tentatively encircled the frozen blonde as he deepened the kiss. His tongue running smoothly across the blonde's lower lip. Naruto's hands came to rest on Sasuke's chest, and gently the blonde pushed Sasuke back.

Sasuke felt his stomach tighten.

This was it.

Naruto didn't want him.

He would lose him forever.

"Bastard," Naruto said quietly, "All this fucking time you were in love with me and didn't fucking say a damned thing!"

Sasuke flinched.

"I've never thought you had such feelings for me. Now you tell me? Now?" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shirt and crashed his lips against the ravens'.

"I've been fucking in love with you for the past ten years," Naruto said hoarsely after he pulled away.

Sasuke grinned and jumped the blonde. Their limbs tangling and clothes flying in all directions as their mouths joined together. Sasuke sucked on Naruto's bottom lip hungrily, his hands roamed over the tanned skin. It was warm to the touch. Naruto moaned as Sasuke's fingers ran down his sides and he opened his mouth to let the other in. Sasuke wasted no time in plunging his tongue into the warm opening Naruto had given him entrance to, his tongue traced the inside of Naruto's mouth committing everything to memory.

"What do you think is going on?" Kiba whispered, "I can't hear anything."

"Do you think Sasuke told him?" Ino asked.

"It is possible," Neji commented, "However, we would have had more information if the walls weren't so thick."

"Hey," Sakura warned, "I paid good money for this place. Thick walls are usually a good thing."

"I think the lights are off inside," Hinata said as she tried peering into the keyhole, "I can't make out anything."

Naruto stifled a moan as Sasuke's tongue ran down his neck and licked at the muscles of his stomach. He felt Sasuke slide his boxers off and soon the hot body was back against his. Naruto hissed as his erection rubbed against Sasuke's thigh. His hands tightened on the pale shoulders. Sasuke smirked and thrust his hips against Naruto, he groaned as the pleasure shot through his body. Naruto sat up suddenly and pushed Sasuke down on the bed. The raven's eyes widened as he felt searing heat entrap his throbbing member. A moan escaped his lips as Naruto sucked his cock.

"What was that?" Temari said.

"I don't know," Gaara wrinkled his forehead in thought and pressed his ear closer to the door.

"I bet you their having sex," Kakashi said.

Everyone shot him a murderous look.

"Stop joking around," Sakura said thinly.

"But I'm no-" Kakashi started only to have Iruka's hand clamp over his mouth. Kakashi sighed.

Naruto ran his tongue down Sasuke's shaft before taking the throbbing dick into his mouth again. He felt it twitch and grinned. His hands reached out to rub the base of the member in his mouth.

"Oh god Naruto," Sasuke panted, his hands came down and pulled Naruto's head away. His eyes were glazed with lust, "Get on the bed now so I could fuck your brains out."

"I heard a word!" Choji said, "I think Sasuke said brain!"

"Alright," Shikamaru glared, "That still leaves us with let's see…nothing!"

"Alright, how about you listen and maybe _you _can hear something else!"

Shikamaru sighed and pushed his ear to the door. He listened for a few minutes, "I heard the words fuck, idiot, I can't believe you and shit."

Sasuke licked at Naruto's entrance, enjoying the pleasant moans coming from his lover's mouth. They were too quiet for Sasuke's liking. He wanted the dobe screaming. He grabbed the tube of lotion sitting on the night table and deposited a large amount of the sweet smelling ointment into the palm of his hand. He covered his cock in the substance before plunging a finger deep into Naruto's hole. The blonde groaned. He had imagined Sasuke doing this to him for five years now. He felt the finger slide in and out prodding his prostate. A second finger was inserted and then a third. Naruto made sure to clench his teeth so Sasuke couldn't hear him cry out in pain. He knew it was going to get better. Much better.

Sasuke finally removed his fingers and positioned himself at Naruto's entrance, "You ready," he said breathily. Naruto nodded his head and Sasuke slowly pushed himself into the tight warmth. He moaned as his dick was enveloped in the heat that was Naruto. Slowly he pulled out and thrust back in. Naruto moaned loudly as Sasuke hit his prostate.

"Did you hear that?" Ino said stepping away from the door.

"Was that a moan?" Kiba pushed his ear closer. Another moan echoed through the quiet apartment. Everyone took three steps away from the door.

"I thought you said these walls were thick!" Shikamaru growled.

"T-they are!"

"Shit, they're fucking loud." Kiba pressed his hands to his ears to try to block out the noise.

"…Oh god Sasuke!...Fuck me!..."

"Oh dear," Neji's cheeks turned red, "I think we should go back to the dining room."

"…Ah Naruto!.."

"I think that's a great idea," Tenten quickly ran out of the hallway and towards the dining room.

Nearly half the occupants in the hallway followed her lead.

A few people remained, those being Kakashi, Sai and Sakura.

Sakura because she was going to murder her friends for having sex in her apartment.

Sai because he wanted to kill Sasuke for taking his property.

Kakashi…well, because he was a pervert and because he was enjoying the sounds coming from the two boys in the bedroom.

"S-Sasuke I'm g-g-going to-ah!" Naruto arched his back as he came all over the front of Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke moaned loudly as the blonde's muscles tightened around his cock sending him over the edge. He came hard inside the blonde and collapsed on his lover's chest. They lay there for some time panting, waiting for their heartbeats to slow down. After a few minutes, Sasuke rolled off his friend and sat up.

"We should probably get back to everyone."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed.

The two quickly got dressed and walked out of the room. To their surprise, a group of very disgruntled people greeted them.

"Umm," Naruto scratched his ear, "I forgave him?"

"We know," Iruka said thinly, "We heard."

"You heard?" Naruto's eyes widened.

"Everything," Ino crossed her arms.

"Merry Christmas you two," Kankuro winked.

"Have happy sex all year round!" Kakashi chimed in.

Sasuke pulled Naruto back into the room and locked the door.

"Let's stay in here for a while."

"Good idea."

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Merry Christmas."

Naruto grinned, "And a Happy New Year."

* * *

**Well that was this Season's Oneshot.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**-Smartcat**


End file.
